


Let Me Count the Ways

by LuckyNumberMe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumberMe/pseuds/LuckyNumberMe
Summary: You wake up in the arms of your favorite doctor, and use his methods of choice to remind him how wonderful he really is.(Part of my " Give👏🏻 That 👏🏻Boi👏🏻 Affection 👏🏻" campaign 2019)





	Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> The personality of this reader is based on my Apprentice, Salya. Like our rowdy lil genius, they also have a bit of a flair for the dramatic and blush faster than light.
> 
> Lemme know what you babes think! 
> 
> Y'all want more of these reader inserts with Jules? Any other characters you feelin?

You wake to the morning warming your cheek. Yellow and blue lights twinkle through your closed eyes, and you become aware of the arms and legs tangled around you. You smile to yourself. Irregular breathing patterns betray that the person holding you is already awake. 

 

You turn to face him and open your eyes, faking a surprised gasp. He startles and grey eyes widen in concern. Your brows furrow as you trace the sharps lines of his face. 

"Is this ... is this the infamous pirate and savior of Vesuvia, Dr. Julian Devorak?" Catching on immediately, he begins playing along. He throws his arms across the whole bed, just missing your head. He thrusts his chest into the air for good measure.

"Gah, you've caught me, whatever can I do?" You slip a leg over him, straddling his waist. Even in little games like this, he can barely hide the blush creeping aross his chest. And seeing it makes you work even harder to stop the redness from overtaking your cheeks as well. Jumping back into character, you pin his shoulders to bed, you hands barely fitting their breadth, and fix him with what you hope is a mysterious stare.

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay right there. How could I possibly show my thanks to you, doctor..." 

 

He scoffs and interrupts you mid-sentence, "sweet as you are, I've done very little that would merit thanks." Oh so that's how this morning is going to be. Two of your fingers land on his lips as you tut reprimandingly. 

 

"I'm still talking, doctor. Please wait your turn." His chest flushes darkly, and your hands return to his shoulders as his mouth snaps closed obediently. Although you were nervous at first taking the dominant role, you discovered how much you enjoy using it to build his confidence.

 

"I think I'll start with your rakish grin." You loan down towards his face pushing your lips together, and he is only too eager to reciprocate. The sparking warmth that always accompanies such affections overwhelms you for a moment as you let yourself be lost in mouth, his beating chest, the strain of his arms against yours. You move lower to his neck, pressing and nipping, leaving mark after mark, and eventually returning to his lips. After longer than you intended, you break the kiss. "A mouth that lovely could be the death of me" you breathe against his neck and feel him shudder underneath you. His body is becoming tighter with restraint and you decide it's time to move on before you both get too lost.  
You plant kisses down his chest, gently moving towards a nipple. With each movement, he shifts to stifle his moans. Oh you do love this game. 

 

"What else? Of course your humor", you take the sensitive flesh into your mouth swirling and nipping as he does his best not to writhe underneath you. You move to its pair, "and your compassion", and repeat the process lapping and tugging until his heavy breathing and shaking form quicken significantly.

 

You sit back up. Seeing him this wanting and obedient stirs things in your core you didn't know existed. "You're being so good, doctor. I'm so proud of you." His pleading looks and shaking body are so full of desire, you are again overcome with wanting. You grind against his hips, looking for some kind of friction and find it in the hardness beneath you. He lets out a whine that you couldn't describe as anything but utterly lascivious. You find yourself moaning along. 

 

"Everything that escapes your lips. Every sound is music." You lean onto his taut chest and take his lips in yours once more. His eagerness seems too slip into you and when you bite his lower lip, his moan sends your body shuddering with lust. Before you can continue to be distracted, you pull back looking into his eyes and recenter the conversation. "Do you understand, Ilya?"

His half-lidded eyes are full of such wanting, such vulnerability, such unwavering affection. You could die happy knowing that you have loved him. The spell of silence being broken, he speaks once more,

 

"How could I argue with the most powerful, most beautiful, most delicious magician in the world? " 

 

Now you cannot help but smile down at him, all pretenses fading. "Selasi would be offended. I have it on good faith that he is the royal master of all things tasty."

 

"Then perhaps we will keep this our secret. I wouldn't want a taste as good as yours to become common knowledge." He sits up and your arms rest on his wide shoulders as his wrap tightly around your waist. He pulls you down so you're both lying. You can feel his heart beat where your chest rests on his.

 

"Are you jealous, doctor?" 

The last of the playfulness is quickly settling into something more sincere, more intimate. His deft fingers find your face, tracing your features as if you were a masterpiece. He looks at you with eyes so full of love, you are almost shocked by their softness. "Do you want me to be, darling?" 

 

"Maybe", you coo back. He chuckles as you nestle into his form, savoring the warmth, the sweetness of such a moment. You feel the sun on your back and his hands on your waist and you cannot remember having felt this kind of joy before.

 

It is delicious


End file.
